


在湖边

by PinkFFF



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFFF/pseuds/PinkFFF
Summary: 兰lilyx双性高文请注意！虽然我感觉是没有表现出来很多啦..





	在湖边

**Author's Note:**

> 兰lilyx双性高文请注意！虽然我感觉是没有表现出来很多啦..

他在森林的湖边亲吻那个男孩。魔女的儿子继承了他母亲的天分，他从兰斯洛特的额头吻到柔软的嘴唇，两人的唾液交融，高文用自己年长的资历包容男孩青涩而又莽撞的吻技。他的衣服不知何时褪的精光，只剩下美好的肉体，乳尖的银环和小腹上淫秽的印记。他久经情事，在兰斯洛特面前并不是像人前一样正直而脾气有些急躁的爵爷。他诱奸了兰斯洛特，湖上仙灵的养子，漂亮的像少女一样的男孩。  
他跨坐在兰斯洛特的身上亲吻，男孩的胯部的性器早已硬挺，戳着他白嫩柔软的臀部。高文像一个真正的导师，用气音在兰斯洛特的耳边诱引。他要求兰斯洛特嘴去吸吮那被打了环的乳尖，用手指去操他温软湿热的肉穴。兰斯洛特显然不知道该怎么做，他满脸通红，轻柔的用齿去咬高文的乳尖，还得并起两指去开拓他憧憬的男人的雌穴。慌乱中他碰到了那枚淫纹，引得高文甜腻的哼出了鼻音。  
他不知道骑士是怎么把这具下流的身体塞进锁子甲中，冲到前线斩杀一切障碍的。他更不敢想象，是否三倍的战力也会引起他三倍的欲望——他的身体已经熟透的像个秋天的柿子，稍微一捏就会有汁水泛滥出来..他会自慰吗？他会在夜深人静的时候乔装打扮一番，跑到普通群众里求欢吗？他身上的印记到底是从哪儿来的？他会晃着乳环去猎捕别男人吗？兰斯洛特的想法越来越不堪了，而他也正在为自己的想法羞愧。水声和呻吟随着兰斯洛特的手指搅动在这片静谧的草地上越来越明显，直到高文喘着按下他的手。  
他解开了兰斯洛特的裤子。男孩的性器被释放出来，接着便被高文烂红色的穴吞了下去。穴肉欢欣的自发吞咽男孩与他年纪不相称的性器。高文灼热的呼吸喷洒在他颈窝上，引得这个初尝禁果的孩子发抖。高文满足的叹气，他少见的露出了像是猫咪玩弄玩具的神情，眯着眼睛审视兰斯洛特。他看到男孩眼里的羞耻和渴望，以及忍不住向上撞击他雌穴的性器。他带有责怪意味的用鼻音哼出声——高文是惯于在性事方面掌握主权的那个。他握住兰斯洛特尚未完全进入的肉柱上下套弄。男孩的确有着很棒的身体，他看起来才十四五岁，却能一下子顶到最深处的隐秘小口，而这根性器现在就被高文骑在穴里任意玩弄，他几乎要笑出声了。  
“要射的时候告诉我一声。射进去很难清理，我不想在湖里洗澡。“  
男孩点了点头，但他很难理解高文的意思。他也曾对肉体心怀不洁的幻想，但真正提枪上阵还是第一次。他可以感受到高文的速度慢慢加快，用那勾人的小穴不断的吞吐自己的性器。乳尖上的银环也随着他的动作晃动，他不知道什么时候又用舌头去舔吻挺立的乳尖。他眼角的余光扫过高文的小腹，那淫纹（他突然想起来不知道什么地方听说过，淫纹就是美化后的子宫形状）变的越来越鲜红了。  
他控制不住自己，那纹路烙印在他的脑海里，让他有点失控。兰斯洛特锻炼的当的精瘦腰部一下一下的往上挺，引得高文猝不及防的淫叫。他很轻易的顶进毫无防备的子宫，用自己少年人的精力把高文好好的作弄了一番。他用他的性器顶住本就敏感的子宫研磨，将这个淫荡男人的从容撞碎。他还去揉捏双乳，在高文洁白的身体上留下鲜红的手印。直到他最后射入高文的身体，那枚淫纹一直有着像血一样的魔力波纹流动。  
他最终放开了高文，傻愣愣的看着比自己高大的男人粗喘了好一会才能动弹。兰斯洛特只觉得口干舌燥，这具漂亮的身体似乎在告诉他可以随便使用，但他并没有再次按着毫无防备的高文插进去，而是捡起刚刚两人丢在地上的衣服放在他手边。  
高文斜了他一眼，活力满满的男孩觉得自己又硬了。


End file.
